


权利

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai, 有点主赫普？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 冠军时刻落下帷幕。连尤丽也无法接受。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 2





	权利

这回可以输，一个声音突然对丹帝说道。他仔细听了听，发现是他自己的声音。

丹帝握着喷火龙的精灵球听到声音，最初以为是喷火龙在对他说话。但他很快就想起来，即使是他也听不懂宝可梦的语言。

那颗球在手中，就说明除了他外已经没有其他可用的宝可梦了。

尤丽站在对战场的另一侧。

尤丽就是那个挑战者，那个打败了所有人，将丹帝的弟弟也在半决赛掰倒了的女孩子。

她十岁，或者是十五岁。丹帝不在意她的年龄，他甚至需要额外去回想才能想起她到底是个什么样的女孩子：十五岁，和赫普一起长大，住在化朗镇他老家的对面……这些信息对他来说没有特别大的意义，只有当赫普也在时，它们才会拥有价值。不过，想起尤丽的年龄后，他有些吃惊：她如此年轻，尽管比当上冠军时的他要大一些，但仍旧年轻。似乎他被突然间归入了波普菈的那一侧，像她一样会说起“这世界现在该属于年轻人”之类的话。

他那时候还说波普菈老当益壮，很多时候比年轻人更强呢。现在他也这么想了，尽管他也还年轻，只不过二十来岁。波普菈要是知道，会笑他非要占老年人的便宜。

丹帝不必特地想便记得的是：她就像曾经的丹帝一样突飞猛进，瞬间成了风，奔跑到了谁也追不上的地方。他现在又在竞技场的另一侧看到了这个形象，然后便发现：这么多年来，他第一次在奇巴纳之外的人身上看到了被打败的可能性。

他不加思索地允许了。

于是可能性在短短半小时内疯长，最终将他打倒在地。没有他的允许，尤丽不可能胜利。事实就是如此。

这是必然的结果。对丹帝本人来说，这过程快得不得了，眨眼间开始，眨眼间结束。他站在无极汰那面前，之后变成站在无极汰那和尤丽、赫普两人之间时也是这样。眨眼间开始——他试图安抚无极汰那。眨眼间结束——他跪在地上。在这两个时间点之间似乎只有短短一秒钟。

但时间的确流逝了。他也的确被击中了。之前击中他的是无极光束，这一次是尤丽的眼神。她的眼神像擦不掉的印刷字，告诉他确定了的事就是确定了的事。丹帝突然想象起他站在他的对手面前时，尤其是站在奇巴纳的面前时他的眼神。或者说是开始回忆。他扔出精灵球，同时在他曾经看过无数次的比赛录像中寻找起自己的眼神。他很少看自己，居多是在看宝可梦的表现，或是研究对手在使用某一些战术之前的小癖好。

人们都有这样的癖好。好比说他自己。他有想要极巨化时，会提前一招将手往精灵球的方向靠近。

你这样做太明显了，奇巴纳对他说过。他在回想时几乎是身临其境地回到了那个时刻。奇巴纳低头看着他，抓着他的手腕摆出那个姿势。你看，奇巴纳说。

丹帝低头看着手，说，还真的是。

他现在低下头，看见自己的手。他仍会提早一招想要去碰精灵球，因为他已经是忍耐过了。他能看到的是三招甚至更多，这和他的动作一样都成了他的对战习惯之一。他往前看，然后凭借往前看时获得的经验往后看。

他往后看，然后抬起头，迎上了尤丽的视线。在他们之间站立着两只宝可梦：紧咬着牙的喷火龙和气喘吁吁的闪焰王牌。视线穿过他们，在对战场上相会，那个念头便突然出现了：我可以输掉这一场比赛，而且我也一定会输。丹帝相信了。他永不会不相信自己的判断。丹帝仿佛也已经看到了：不久后，他会走下场，留着新冠军在场上挥手、接受采访。他会捡起披风，挂在手臂上。对他来说，它和随便一件普通的衣服一样轻，尽管其他人都说觉得重。他的肩膀会觉得尤其轻松，脑袋里也是，空荡荡的，似乎什么也不剩了。但他并不会觉得这叫做伤感，他只会说他有些遗憾。

他会在进出通道里看到奇巴纳。

奇巴纳会拿过他的披风，把它张开，好像想要再把它披到丹帝肩上一样。但他看见披风背后的那些赞助商的商标，挨个点了过去：留声机唱片、舒炸厨房、伽勒尔车队、书千、吉田咖啡……便会垂下手。

“怎么了？”丹帝会问。

“本大爷找不到将你继续束缚在这里的理由，”奇巴纳会说。

“我没有被束缚在这里过啊，”丹帝会觉得奇怪。

“是吗，”奇巴纳会说。他说话时盯着披风看，“那只有本大爷一人而已？”

奇巴纳会拿着丹帝的披风，不知所措地看他一眼。他一米九五，比他们的宝可梦都要更高，一戴上兜帽，他看上去便是那种会二话不说将你打到吐血的人。但他捏着披风的两角，不停地搓那两块地方，变成了个找不到座位的小学生。他似乎想要把披风还给丹帝，又似乎不想再让它靠近他。

丹帝会不知道说什么才好。他会捧起披风的下摆。他们两个一起拿着披风往里走。

奇巴纳会站在那儿，往竞技场的方向看好一会儿，直到丹帝拉着披风把他扯走。

“那小孩在哭，”奇巴纳会说。他指的是尤丽。

“我知道，”丹帝会说。

尤丽会在场上号啕大哭。人们会拍下她搓着眼睛大哭的样子，直到赫普从观众席跑到员工区，然后再从丹帝对面的那一条通道冲上场。他会像个男人一样拥抱那个女孩子。他自己也在哭。在迟些时候的新闻里，记者会说他们喜极而泣，尽管事实并非如此。许多人在分辨感情方面有所欠缺，但更主要的原因是，他们更情愿相信某一种说法而不是另一种。

就像尤丽一样。她后来也相信了，觉得自己是因为完成了一项不可能的挑战而快乐到哭，而不是因为自己被赋予了一项她自己并不想完成的伟大任务才痛哭。只有这样她才能背着自己的强大继续前进，直到她做好回顾往事的准备。她哭时会想起过去跑到邻居家，噔噔噔地跳到二楼去，和赫普一起坐在电视前的事。实际上，在对战时她便想起了那时候的事。赫普会在二楼窗口探出头，大老远地就叫她快点上楼。她边大喊“我来了！”边飞奔。她曾向赫普借走所有的录像带，一张一张看过去，看到眼睛都花了。她看的时候总能听见自己的心跳声，嘭嘭嘭的，血液流到她耳朵里，大声地告诉她看丹帝的比赛有多快乐。她的快乐就是所有和她一样盯着丹帝的人的快乐。是赫普的快乐，奇巴纳的快乐，索妮亚的快乐，她其他认识的人的快乐，她不认识的人的快乐。她在里面看到过无数的丹帝，那些形象最后全都重合在一起，汇聚成站在她的对面的丹帝。

他站在她对面，比她见过的最高大的雕像更加英勇。

她想起赫普会在录像带上标注：某某年某月某日与某人的对战。她一个眼花，被超极巨化后的喷火龙烘得不停摇晃的空气中竟然显现出这样一个标注：

我的第一场决赛胜利。

就在对战场的边上，夹在那些保安之间。她在那时候开始想哭了。

“我！”她在闪焰王牌极巨化时大喊道，“尽全力了！但是我还可以再努力一点才对，我做得还不够才对！我……”

她的声音只能被极巨能量引起的风的呼啸遮盖到这里，因此她闭上了嘴。没有人听见她说了什么。

她哭的时候，人们暗自猜测：尤丽选手一定是觉得自己就要赢了，或是就要输了。否则不可能这样激动到不能自已。赢了，那就是流传千古的壮举。输了，那真是遗憾得不行，明明就差一点儿。无论哪种都催人泪下。

她赢了。当喷火龙轰地一声倒下时，她发现丹帝并不真的在为此吃惊。他更像是因为接受得太快而吃惊。她自己也并不吃惊。她已经被赋予了不必吃惊的权利。她看见他在用捏着帽子的发白的手指描述她的强大，然后满意地对她微笑。

冠军时刻落下帷幕，当时丹帝是这么大声宣布的。他是这赛场上唯一在笑的人。


End file.
